


Nico and Percy at The Plaza

by TheOriginalBibliophile



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ballet Nico, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Punk Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBibliophile/pseuds/TheOriginalBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is a principal ballerino of the NYCB.  Percy is an intimidating punk artist.  Valentine's Day is fast approaching, what happens when the unlikely couple goes out for a romantic night?  Nicercy Mortal AU.  Rated M for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico and Percy at The Plaza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts), [Night_shark_out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/gifts).



Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus.  New York City, The Upper West Side, Lincoln Center, The New York City Ballet, SoHo, Central Park, The Plaza Hotel, Rockefeller Plaza, Venice, and the Teatro la Fenice are all real places; they weren’t invented by, nor do they belong to, me.

Warning: This is a boy/boy fic.  If that’s not your cup of tea, don’t read.  Rated M because I’m paranoid, this could probably be T but there will be coarse language and some sexy times (Skip the eighth section if you don’t want to read that bit).

This Mortal AU centers on Valentine’s Day for Takara Phoenix’s Nicercy Valentine’s Day Contest.  I go to the ballet every Valentine’s so, naturally, when I think of Valentine’s Day I think of ballet.  I also took inspiration from my bro Night Shark Out’s love of Punk Percy (I hope you like it Sharky).  So I present to you: Punk Percy and Ballet Nico.  That is all.

 

 

Nico and Percy at The Plaza:

Appearances Can Be Deceiving.

* * *

Percy Jackson held up a navy blue suit with a look of disgust on his tattooed face.  With a curl of his pierced lips and a muttering of profanity did he roll it up and shove it inside of the black messenger bag that lay open on his bed.

“Dude!  Be careful with that, it’s silk for gods’ sake.  You DO NOT disrespect the silk suit, especially MY silk suit,” exclaimed Jason with a horrified look on his face.

“For fucks sake, Jason, it’s a suit not a baby.  One which you probably only wore once, and seriously, I ask you for something black, something edgy, and you bring me Ken Doll?  Is there a matching ascot?”

Jason scowled at Percy, his electric blue eyes flashing, “Ken is America’s most fashionable role model, and you should take a page out of his book.  Or closet.  You wear too much black, Perce; plus, I don’t actually own any black suits, and that one is as ‘edgy’ as I get.  And what, pray tell, is wrong with ascots?  Assuming you wear it at the proper occasion.”

“Are you _sure_ , and I mean absolutely _certain_ , that I’m the only gay man in the family?” Percy questioned, “...and you don’t own any black?  How’s that even possible?”

“I’m a lawyer, Percy, a _trial_ lawyer.  My wardrobe is predominantly blue; it makes the jury think I’m honest and trustworthy.  Image is everything, Percy.  How you manage to hold down a job looking like a murderous vagrant, I’ll never know. Don’t you look at me in that tone of voice!” he exclaimed at Percy’s hateful sea-green glare, “And don’t you dare bitch about that suit—which you begged me for, by the way—and it had better be returned to me in the condition it was given to you, _sans wrinkles_.  Why do you need a suit anyway?  Did you get a job as a valet or something?” continued Jason as he smoothed out the lapels of his own sleek blue suit.

“Well Blondie,” Percy smirked at the glare Jason threw him for the nickname, “If you must know, I’ve got a date with Nico tonight.”

Jason laughed, “You are _so_ whipped!  The great non-conformist, Percy Jackson, in a suit—which, may I remind you, is something you swore you’d never, ever wear—for his boyfriend.  How did he put you up to it?  Sex?  It was sex, wasn’t it?  Did he deny you or fuck you ‘til you would say yes to anything?”

Percy smacked the back of his cousin’s head, “Ass.  The suit’s a surprise actually.  Neeks has no idea where we’re going, just that we have plans and according to the stuck-up manager I spoke to when I made the reservations, the suit’s mandatory...I still have to sneak over to Nico’s and pick out something for him to wear,” Percy rambled as he threw a half-empty bottle of lube in his bag, “Oh, and I ordered roses, don’t lemme forget to pick them up.”

“So the suit has nothing to do with the fact that Nico said you’d look, and I quote, ‘hot as hell all wrapped up in a suit,’ just last week when we had dinner?”

“Absolutely not,” Percy blushed, “Can you show me how to tie this thing?” he asked, fingering the matching tie Jason brought.

“Oh, the things we do for love.  Come here,” Jason chuckled, “You are _so_ whipped...Okay; the fox chased the rabbit twice around the tree...”

* * *

 Percy was making his way through the Upper West Side of Manhattan with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, a bouquet of white roses in hand, and a cigarette hanging limply from his pierced lips.  The other passer-bys were giving him odd stares and snide looks but Percy was used to that; his worn leather jacket, ripped-up skinny jeans, numerous piercings and tattoos, eyeliner, and green-tinted Mohawk tended to garner plenty of looks for the handsome twenty-something.  He merely sneered back at the rude suits and continued on his quest to reach Lincoln Center and the New York City Ballet.  Once there, he leaned up against the imposing building, lit up his smoke, and took a deep drag before letting out a puff of smoke with a relieved sigh. 

Percy was on his third cigarette by the time the dancers began making their way out of the side door he was propped near.  Most gave him even more suspicious glances, but there were a few who giggled and blushed when they caught sight of the sexy punk loitering by their door.  Eventually the ballerino he came for made his way out. 

Nico di Angelo was a principal dancer of the New York City Ballet.  The lean, olive-skinned man immigrated from Italy and his place at the Teatro La Fenice in his home town of Venice just eight months ago.  Seeking adventure and greater recognition the sexy little Italian found himself lost in SoHo during his apartment hunt, which is where he literally crashed into a deliciously handsome punk Percy.  The two were fucking a mere hour after said incident, and official boyfriends a month later. 

Percy was appreciating the sight of his Nico—all wrapped up in a grey NYCB hoodie and slouch tee, dark red tights, and black leg warmers pulled up to his perfectly toned thighs, carrying a small black duffel bag of his own—when Nico spotted him and jogged over to greet him.

“Must you partake in such a disgusting habit?  Those things are revolting; they’ll kill you, you know.” Nico lectured as he snatched the half-smoked cigarette from between Percy’s lips before stubbing it out and dropping a kiss on his boyfriend, “It’s like kissing an ashtray!”

“Whatever, not everyone is a vegan ballerina.”

“Ballerino!  I’m NOT a ballerina, testa di cazzo.  My dick is proof enough of that.  The body is a temple, bello, you need to take care of it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...If I promise not to light up for the rest of the weekend will you skip the sermon?” Percy questioned with a teasing grin while groping his boyfriend’s ass before Nico could start in on his infamous healthy living speech, “You ready to go?  I’ve got everything we’ll need.”

“Yup,” the Italian ballerino glanced from the black bag hanging from his boyfriend’s shoulder to the white roses in his hand with curious eyes, “For me?” he questioned while taking the slightly frostbitten roses from his boyfriend with a broad grin.

“No.  They’re for Rachel,” Percy deadpanned while gesturing to the petite ballerina making her way past the couple arm-in-arm with Octavian, another ballerino at the NYCB, “Of course they’re for you.  I don’t spend two-and-a-half fucking hours in line at the florist’s a week before Valentine’s for just anyone, you know,” he teased with a Cheshire grin.

“How romantic of you,” snarked Nico with his thick accent and an eye roll, “Are you gonna tell me where we’re going yet?  Or am I still expected to tremble in anticipation?”

“Oh those glorious thighs need to quiver just a bit longer,” Percy smirked as he grabbed his boyfriend’s ballet bag, took his gloved hand, and began to lead him south, towards Central Park.

* * *

 “They’re so cute together!” said Rachel to Octavian in a conspiratorial whisper as they walked past Nico and Percy.

“I don’t see it; a dancer and a...what does his boyfriend do, exactly?  Murder for hire?” sneered Octavian with a contemptuous glare at the punk who was busy groping Nico.

Rachel silenced the snarky blonde with a sharp jab to his ribs, “Percy’s an artist.  He paints mostly, but does some sculpture too.  I went with Nico to one of his gallery showings, he’s pretty good.”

“Humph, well that brute better not be too rough with Nico tonight, he needs to be in top form for rehearsals Monday...”

“ _Must_ you be a prejudiced ass?  Who knows what goes on in their bedroom?  Maybe Nico bottoms, maybe they switch, or maybe Nico’s one hellava top.”

Octavian’s reply was a derisive snort, like hell that street thug would ever be a bottom.

* * *

Nico was telling Percy how his rehearsals for _Romeo & Juliet_ were progressing as they walked.  He was enthusiastic as he babbled on and on about his role as Romeo in the neo-classical ballet, the music, the costumes, the set, the history, the footwork, and many other things that went right over the punk’s head.  Thanks to Nico, Percy knew more about ballet than he ever knew existed, much to his boyfriend’s delight.  He gave Nico his best attempt of paying attention even though he only managed half of what Nico was rambling on about with his ADHD.  Rather, his attention was diverted by the rosy flush the cold air and exercise caused on Nico’s cheeks, the way the snowflakes caught on his eyelashes, and how Nico’s messy, black curls whirled around his face when the wind blew.

Percy proceeded to lead his boyfriend closer to their destination: The Plaza Hotel.  Percy, while outwardly an intimidating, world-hardened punk and a sarcastic little shit to boot, was a romantic at heart and wanted to make his first Valentine’s Day with Nico—and consequently his first Valentine’s with a serious boyfriend—special.  But Nico had to work not just on Valentine’s weekend, but the whole week too.  Apparently _Romeo & Juliet_ at the NYCB was a hot ticket item when it came to Valentine’s Day dates. 

Not being able to celebrate Valentine’s on Valentine’s with his Valentine really threw a wrench in Percy’s plans.  He was already in the middle of arranging the most perfect, romantic night so he could seduce his Italian sex god when Nico dropped the I-have-to-work-on-the-most-romantic-day-of-the-year bomb.  They hadn’t had sex in over a _month_ because his ballerino was so busy and worn out with his rehearsals.  But Percy was resourceful, so rather than pouting over spoiled plans he decided to reschedule for the weekend prior.  The young artist saved up every spare nickel and dime, and even took on a pet portrait commission for a dowdy, rich lady (something he swore he would never, ever do) to pay for a romantic night at The Plaza.  Percy couldn’t afford a longer stay, and Nico couldn’t afford to miss a single rehearsal if he didn’t want to be dismissed from his role in the Ballet.  Their one night cost more than half his monthly rent, and Percy seriously hoped The Plaza was worth it.

Nico was gaping as Percy stopped by the Plaza’s doorman and led him inside, “The Plaza?!  Ti adoro Percy!  But…are you sure about this?  I mean, The Plaza is so expensive…”

“I’m sure,” Percy affirmed, “and it’s not just dinner.  I’ve booked us for an entire romantic evening: massages, champagne, fancy dinner, breakfast-in-bed...oh, and something sparkly for you too,” Percy clarified, “But, if you’re too worried about the cost there _are_ ways you can repay me…” he smirked lecherously at Nico.

“Stronzo pervertito,” Nico muttered with a lewd smirk of his own, “You have better packed me a change of clothes because I am NOT going to dinner in my tights,” he mock-complained, nose in the air, as he followed Percy up to the desk to check in.

* * *

“Mizzica!  This room is amazing!  It’s twice the size of my apartment!  Is that a KING SIZED BED?” Nico cried excitedly as he dropped Percy’s hand and pranced about the room, “I think I’ve died and gone to Elysium,” he moaned as he leapt onto the plush bed and burrowed into the pillows, “I’m never getting out of this bed.”

“As much as I love the idea of your delectable self never crawling out of bed, we have a couple’s massage booked in...twenty minutes,” he detailed while checking his phone, “and after that we need to get all fancied up for our dinner reservations,” Percy continued while dropping their bags at the foot of the bed.

“Fine,” Nico grumbled with mock irritation, “but I had better get that champagne you promised me.”

* * *

Nico let out a slow moan as his masseuse, Silena, worked the tense muscles of his lower back and ass, “Gods Percy, ti amo, best date ever.”

“Hnn, this whole couple’s massage is way better than I thought it would be, that’s for sure,” agreed a totally boneless Percy who was getting his own rub down from a beefy man named Beckendorf right next to his lover.

“Mm, hmm...Oh _yes_...harder...right there...aaaah.  Do you want to have bath in our room after?  Our tub is _huge_.”

“...ngh, bath?  Sure, why not?” Percy grunted as Beckendorf worked on a knot on his back.

“Oh _yessss_...more...Oh!”

Silena and Beckendorf exchanged awkward grins over their clients’ backs as they finished up their massages, only just barely holding back a serious case of the giggles caused by the couple’s borderline obscene noises all throughout the hour-long massage.

“Well, I’m glad my room isn’t next to theirs, I’d bet they’re ridiculously loud in bed based on  what I just heard,” Beckendorf ribbed after the couple left, “How many calls do you think housekeeping will be getting tonight complaining of noisy neighbors?”

Silena couldn’t take it anymore and burst into giggles, “T-that was s-so wrong and you know it!”

“The little one, Nico, I bet he’s a screamer.  Yes, there will be screaming and Italian.  And the scary one, he probably grunts as he fucks.  The neighbors will think a mob hit is taking place, some Mafioso getting tortured for info,” he joked as they began to clean their room and get ready for the next set of clients.

“Charlie!” Silena gasped out between giggles.

“You know I’m right,” he said in a singsong tone to the further amusement of his co-worker, “You heard the noises he made while you rubbed him down.  Plus, you heard his boyfriend; half the time I couldn’t tell if he was aroused or in pain.  Maybe we should leave earplugs for their neighbors?”

Their conversation was interrupted when next couple came in for their massage, frowning confused at Silena’s high-pitched, breathless giggles and Beckendorf’s deep chuckle.

* * *

Nearly two hours after their massage, Nico reluctantly let Percy drag him out of their luxurious bath in their grand gold and marble bathroom to get, “all fancied up,” for dinner as Percy had put it.  Nico donned a classy all black ensemble, which Percy picked out and packed for him with the help of Nico’s roommate Hazel, while Percy got all dressed up just for Nico in his daring navy blue suit—spiced up, of course, with a studded belt and chains, skull cufflinks, and a wicked serpent tie clip.  Nico got a very noticeable bulge when he saw his punk Percy in a suit for the first time.  After a few heated kisses and much groping they headed downstairs for their Valentine’s feast. 

Percy ensured Nico got his champagne, which was drunk in excess by both boys.  Percy played a daring game of footsie underneath the tablecloth during the appetizer, and Nico got his revenge over the entrée by whispering dirty things in his boyfriend’s ear while palming Percy’s ever-growing erection.  Their meal was rounded off by a shared portion of passion fruit chocolate mousse, which the two lovers took turns feeding to each other.

While their dinner progressed, Nico and Percy were unknowingly the topic of debate for the servers that evening.  Word of their massage had traveled throughout the hotel and eventually made its way through the grapevine to the restaurant’s staff, where two of the bus boys, Travis and Conner, started a betting pool on which half of the duo would be getting fucked that night.  Most agreed with Beckendorf that it would be the petite dancer, but one of the chefs, Clarisse, along with her assistants, Frank and Leo, were insistent that Percy was most definitely a bottom and wouldn’t know what to do if he had to top.  Of course Frank and Leo, who were also a couple, argued that you couldn’t argue with gay men about gay sex, which only led to even more playful bickering amongst the staff.  There was much hushed debating going on in the kitchens and pantries concerning the oblivious couple, only culminating in the decision that one of their own shift members absolutely _had_ to be the one to deliver the couple’s breakfast in the morning.  Leo volunteered.

* * *

As soon as the check was paid Nico rushed Percy upstairs to their room, their heated kisses causing Percy to drop the key card to their door three times before he managed to unlock it; much to Nico’s frustration.  His scathing comment about certain green-eyed boy’s clumsiness earned Nico a sharp slap to the ass, which in turn inspired him to bite down with bruising force on the punk’s collar bone.

The two boys were a panting, moaning mess as they finally entered their hotel room.  Nico kicked the door shut as they began to remove each other’s clothes amidst passionate kisses and tender touches.  Percy was cursing up a storm as he fumbled with the buttons of Nico’s shirt and vest while Nico accidentally tore the shoulder of Percy’s jacket in his haste to remove the cumbersome piece of fabric.  Percy mildly protested to the treatment of the suit, but only because he borrowed it from his cousin, Jason, who would definitely have his ass when he saw the tear.

“I missed this,” he whispered against Nico’s lips as his hands dipped beneath the Italian’s boxers.

“Me too, bello.  Carry on,” Nico groaned into another heated kiss.

Percy immediately hoisted the ballerino up over his shoulder, carried him to the over-large bed, dropped him, and began working on the removal of his hot Italian’s trousers.

“How do you weigh so much?” panted Percy above Nico, “You’re so...tiny!  All skin and bone and you only come up to my chin...” he let out a guttural moan as Nico bit down _hard_ on his nipple and pulled on the little silver piercing with his teeth.

“Are you calling me fat?  Are you seriously insulting me while playing with my dick?  I’ll have you know, I am all muscle, and muscle weighs more than fat.  There’s not a drop of fat on me,” Nico groused playfully, while grabbing Percy’s ass with bruising force before pushing down his boyfriend’s trousers and underwear in one swift move, “Finding Nemo briefs?  Really?” he chuckled as he finally got Percy naked.

“N-no, not fat,” Percy labored out, “So good...your body’s perfect!  So lean a-and taught...all that smooth skin over hard m-muscle.  I could crack a w-walnut on your abs...NGH!  And Finding Nemo is awesome... Oh!  Oh _GODS_!” Percy moaned and writhed above Nico as the dancer continued to tease his sensitive nipples, one hand moving from its firm grasp of Percy’s ass to tease his hole, the other twisting the nub not occupied by Nico’s mouth.

“That’s more like it,” Nico chuckled.

Percy struggled to make his speech coherent as Nico pressed a spit-slicked finger into his entrance and immediately found his prostate, “Lube?  Condoms?” Nico breathed against Percy’s lips.

“I-inside zipper pocket of my bag.”

Percy whined as Nico withdrew his finger and rolled him onto his back before jumping off of the bed to rifle through their bag.  Nico grabbed the goods, joined him back on the bed, and nudged Percy’s legs apart with his knees.  He chuckled as he traced Percy’s tattoos with his lips, adding a flick of his tongue or a quick nip with his teeth to Percy’s more ticklish spots.

“So sensitive,” he breathed against the octopus tattooed on Percy’s hip, tracing the tentacle that swirled towards Percy’s cock with his tongue as the punk writhed up to meet his teasing touches.  Nico’s tongue trailed along the tattoo and up Percy’s shaft until he came to his favorite piercing, which he nipped at before dipping down to suckle at his boyfriend’s balls.  Percy was a keening mess as Nico left a trail of love bites on his inner thighs and up the length of his torso, retracing his octopus and giving attention to the trident wielding, two-tailed merman that decorated his pelvic bone, the zombie sharks that graced his abdominals, and finally Nico ravished the watercolor hippocampi that danced across his chest, “How did you ever hold still long enough to get these tattoos?  You seem to be _far_ too ticklish for such an endeavor,” Nico enquired, but Percy was too far gone to offer his lover any reply other than heavy pants and breathy moans. 

Nico propped himself up on his elbows and peered down at his writhing boyfriend.  Percy’s green Mohawk was no longer standing proud; it rather looked like it had been swept about in a hurricane as Percy tossed his head to and fro on the pillow.  His eyeliner was smudging thanks to the overwhelming heat and building sweat that was a result of their play, and Percy had the most delightful flush that went all the way down past the Greek poem on his throat and collar bones to his chest.  Over all, the sight of an utterly debauched Percy was making Nico painfully hard.  He started rutting against the mattress for some relief because he was absolutely _not_ going to come before he was sheathed deep inside his handsome lover; that would just be humiliating. 

Percy was a begging mess by the time Nico judged him to be well enough prepared.  He was past coherency, merely chanting out a steady mantra of, “pleasepleaseplease,” as Nico removed his fingers from his ass and sinfully slipped the condom on before slowly pushing inside of Percy’s tight heat.  The two boys moaned together in bliss as Nico distracted the both of them by peppering Percy’s face and neck with kisses, nipping playfully at the piercings in his reach.  After a moment, Nico began to move and Percy latched on to his lover, countering each thrust with his own.  His legs were wrapped tightly around Nico’s waist and his hands were determined to touch every bit of pale, olive flesh.  Eventually Percy’s fingers were found clawed in Nico’s black curls drawing him in for searing kisses as his heels dug into Nico’s ass to spur his thrusts faster and deeper.  The king-sized, gold-trimmed and white upholstered bed was groaning under their efforts and Percy briefly wondered if they would break it and how much that would cost them when Nico landed a harsh thrust directly on his prostate causing him to see stars and come hard.  Nico followed after a few more hard thrusts and collapsed on top of his spent lover. 

* * *

The room was filled with the sounds of their harsh pants and labored breaths, the smell of sex lingered about the couple.  After a few moments the silence was filled by an outburst of giggles from Percy.  Nico raised a brow as he peered down at his boyfriend who was quickly losing his breath again due to his giggle fit.

“I-I guess it’s true, w-what they say,” Percy laughed, “about men who can dance, and Italians.”

“...and what, pray tell, do _they_ say about dancers and Italiani?” inquired Nico with a small frown, as his Percy had better have an excellent excuse to be laughing at him just after their romp in the sheets.

“Th-that they’re g-good in bed,” Percy wheezed, “Oh gods, I c-can’t feel my legs!”

Nico laughed too, at that, his ego well, and boosted; then added with a playful smile, “Of course I’m good in bed!  How could you ever doubt me?  Have you ever been left unsatisfied after any of our bouts of love-making?”

“N-no,” Percy stated more calmly, “but just now was just—wow—and, amazing, and...gods, lets never go that long without sex again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Nico breathed against Percy’s lips, “Why don’t I show you just how amazing ballerini Italiani can be in bed?”

“Oh gods, _yes!_ ” Percy moaned as Nico slipped out of him to exchange his spent condom for a new one.

* * *

Leo was whistling to himself in the kitchens as he bustled about getting a certain couple’s room service order ready.  He had bags under his eyes due to his lack of sleep caused by his demanding boyfriend and his early morning shift after working such a late night.  But the little Latino couldn’t find it in himself to be in a grumpy mood because he was about to cash in on several sordid bets from last night.  Naturally, Connor insisted on joining him to make sure everything was on the “up-and-up;” but the thought of how he and Frank were going to spend their winnings kept him from being insulted by the indirect dig to his integrity.  Leo had just put the finishing touches on the service cart when Connor stumbled in to join him.

“It’s about time you got here, if you were any later the chefs would have to remake their breakfast!” groused Leo.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I’m here now, ain’t I?  Let’s get going.  The sooner we deliver, the sooner we know, and the sooner you pay up,” Connor grinned at Leo.

“Sure, except I won’t be the one paying.”

“We’ll see about that!” Connor huffed as he took one side of the cart and began pushing it towards the elevators alongside Leo.

* * *

Nico was awoken by Percy slapping his naked chest, “Up.  Door.  Knocking.  Make noise stop,” Percy slurred sleepily.  He was still a bit hung-over from the champagne with dinner the night before.

As he was fully roused from sleep Nico heard the knocks at their door paired with a call of, “Room Service!”  He chuckled to himself as Percy groaned and buried himself beneath the pillows to escape the noise; his boyfriend was such a light-weight.  Nico quickly donned a hotel robe and pulled open the door.  Leo and Connor quickly bustled in with their cart and began uncovering dishes and pouring out water, juice, and coffee.

“Would you like your breakfast here, or in bed?” asked Leo politely.

“Ah, in bed, per favore,” replied Nico as he rejoined Percy, pulling the sheets up over his naked boyfriend so he would be decent.

Percy was looking absolutely rumpled, and refused to sit directly on his ass, rather lounging on his hip and leaning on Nico, a fact that was not lost on Leo as he brought the breakfast trays over to the bed.  Leo was biting the inside of his cheek to hold bad the smirk and manic giggles that wanted to burst forth from him in an “I-told-you-so” dance around his cheeky co-worker.

“So...you boys enjoying your stay at The Plaza?” inquired a blushing Connor as he mentally calculated how much money he and Travis were going to have to shell out while he looked determinedly away from the naked punk.

“Oh, very much so,” smirked Nico before placing a kiss on Percy’s tattooed temple.

“Mm, hmm, this bed is amazing.  Think it’ll fit in our bag?” joked Percy earning a robust laugh from his ballerino.

“I don’t think so Perce, it wouldn’t fit in our bag, or in either of our apartments, for that matter,” he replied, “But I don’t need this bed to make you beg for me,” Nico added in a whisper to Percy’s ear that wasn’t quite quiet enough as Leo and Connor overheard and had to choke back their laughter.

“W-Will you gentlemen need anything else?” Connor stuttered out.

“Oh, no.  Thank-you,” Percy declined with a yawn, and Connor averted his eyes as the sheets dipped uncomfortably low on Percy’s toned torso revealing much more of the patron than Connor ever wanted to see.

“Well then,” interrupted Leo, “You two enjoy your breakfast.  Check-out is at 10:30, and if you need anything else just phone the concierge.  Thank-you for choosing The Plaza,” he said as he gathered up Connor and their cart and bustled him out of the room, intent on collecting his bet.

* * *

Their breakfast had been demolished and Nico was eyeing some leftover strawberries and cream with a salacious grin when he remembered a certain surprise his green-eyed punk had promised him.

“Hey Perce,” he queried, “Whatever happened to my ‘something sparkly’?”

“Oh.  Oh!  I, um, close your eyes!” he yelped before jumping out of bed and rummaging about the pockets of his disheveled suit.

Nico gave Percy a rather quizzical stare before complying with his hasty order.  He jumped when Percy laid a hand on his shoulder to get his attention; he hadn’t felt him crawl back in bed.

“Nico...I, um,” Percy began nervously while hiding something behind his back, “I—you know I love you, right?” he asked and didn’t continue until Nico replied with a nod and a smile, “I wanted to get you something that showed how much I love you, but nothing was good enough...I must’ve gone to every damn store in the city...but then I finally realized what I wanted to get you...and...I...

“Nico, will you marry me?” Percy gushed out as he revealed the little blue ring box he had hidden behind his back.

Nico stared wide-eyed at the simple silver ring with a black diamond inlaid in the band, at his very naked boyfriend sporting at least a dozen hickeys, smeared eyeliner, mussed hair, and maple syrup on his chin, all the while sitting across from him on their sex-rumpled bed.  And Nico thought he had never seen anything so wonderful.

“Yes!” Nico practically shouted as he lunged at Percy, kissing him ferociously, “But this does NOT count as my proposal.  I need a proper one,” he stated firmly.

“W-What?” Percy stuttered, overwhelmed, “Proper?  But you said yes?”

“Bello, I love you.  I do, really.  But you’re naked, and filthy, and we’re in bed, and what am I supposed to tell my Mamma and Bianca when they ask how we got engaged, hmm?  ‘Oh Mamma, it was so romantic, you see we were naked and in bed after a good fuck and then he proposed?’  Absolutely not Perseus,” he scolded, “Of course we’re getting married, but _after_ you give me a proposal I can tell my famiglia without giving my Mamma a heart attack, si?”

“Si!” Percy grinned into a kiss, “Hey Nico, wanna go skating with me at Rockefeller Center?  I hear it’s super romantic...”

Nico laughed, “It’s a date.”

* * *

Nico was laughing and smiling and the center of attention as he showed off his ring inside the NYCB.  Octavian glared at his fellow ballerino as he went through his warm-up routine.  At least he didn’t seem any worse-for-wear after his little weekend with that scoundrel, but that didn’t excuse him causing such a ruckus during rehearsals.  He was so annoyed that he didn’t notice a certain ginger ballerina take a place beside him.

“Who put a bee in your bonnet?” Rachel teased with a wide grin.

Octavian responded with a snort and an eye roll, “Nico.  He’s got some nerve, disrupting rehearsals like that.”

“Oh, pshh.  He just got engaged, indulge him a little.  Percy proposed at Rockefeller Center.  He bought Nico roses, took him skating, and put the ring on top of the whipped cream on Nico’s cocoa—it was so romantic!  Reyna and some of the other girls are gonna throw a surprise wedding shower for them, they want everyone to pitch in at least $10, then we can rent out a space, get a caterer, a band...”

“Oh gods, he’s going to marry that deviant!?  If he were a woman I’d ask if he were pregnant.  Really now, I can’t stand the twerp, but even he could do better than th—OUCH!  What was that for?” Octavian yelped as Rachel clipped the back of his head with her blue plastic hairbrush.

“Will you hush?  Percy is a good man, they’re good together, and you will go to the shower _and_ the wedding to support your fellow ballerino and you will maintain a pleasant attitude or so help me!” Rachel shouted at the gangly blonde who was cowering away from her while rubbing his sore head.

“Fine, I’ll go, but I am not contributing financially to this little farce of a shin-dig and they had better have an open bar!”

Rachel glowered and slapped him again with her hairbrush, earning a rather loud yelp.

“You’re going, you’re paying, AND you’re buying them a gift from their registry.”

“Fine,” Octavian glowered while rubbing his growing lump.

“And don’t be so bitchy, a little birdie told me that Percy’s friends with Luke who’s definitely invited to the wedding...”

“Well,” Octavian arrogantly quipped, perking up considerately at the mention of the handsome blonde, “At least I’ll have decent company.”  Rachel hit him again with her infamous hairbrush.

“Would you stop hitting me!”

“Somebody has to.”

 

The End

 

* * *

Author’s Notes:

Please pardon my Italian; while I took it in middle school I apparently remember nothing.  So here are some rough translations (If there’s an error, let me know and I’ll fix it :D ).

Ballerino (Plural: Ballerini) ≡ the Italian term for a male ballet dancer.

Cazzo ≡ Italian slang for “fuck.”

Testa di cazzo ≡ Italian for asshole/dickhead.

Bello ≡ Italian for beautiful.

Ti adoro ≡ Italian for, “I adore you.”

Stronzo pervertito ≡ This one roughly translates to “perverted asshole.”

Mizzica ≡ Italian slang for “Holy cow!” or “Wow!”

Ti amo ≡ “I love you,” in Italian.

Italiani ≡ Italian for “Italians.”

Per favore ≡ Italian for “please.”

Famiglia ≡ Italian for “family.”

Si ≡ Italian for yes/yeah/yep.


End file.
